o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Force-User
Force-Users specialize in utilizing the Force - a powerful energy that surrounds all living things - for offensive, defensive and enhancement purposes. The way an individual advances and deals with conflict (Light Side vs Dark Side) affects the abilities that they acquire. The main ability scores for any Force-User is Wisdom. Special Lightsaber: All Force-Users start with a lightsaber with a color of their choice. All starting lightsabers are single blade. Lightsaber's stats are: 3d8dmg, slashing/fire damage. Force-Sensitive: All Force-Users start with the 'Force Sensitive' birthright feat . Apprentice: At level four, a Force-User has gained enough experience to take on an apprentice and train them in the ways of the Force. Choose A Path: ''Force-Users start by choosing to follow the Light Side, Dark Side or remain independent (Gray). The character gains an additional ability depending on their decision. This may be changed, depending on the character's actions. Jedi Knight Jedi Knights are one of the more common forms of Force-User in the Galaxy. They utilize the Light Side of the Force, and are generally seen as guardians of peace and justice. They have several known Temples in which they train potential Jedi - the largest of which is on Courscant. Special '''Jedi Mediation': Jedi Knights are skilled in calming down and focusing on the living essence of the Force. While in this state (and provided they are not interrupted), they recover temporary ability points at double the usual rate and regain 1d4 HP per hour of mediation. After four hours of mediation, the character gains a +2 to AC which lasts for two hours - emphasizing the Jedi's current level of awareness of the Force around him. Sith Sith are less common Force-Users and generally frowned upon or feared. They utilize the Dark Side of the Force, and use it to achieve their own personal goals. Sith Temples have secret locations - though it is suspected that most are in Black Horde controlled territories, that is who the Sith typically align themselves with. Special Forged by Fire: Sith philosophy emphasizes conflict and survival of the strongest. If any individual finds themselves being trained as a Sith, than they have proved themselves the best of the best. The character gains +2 to any one ability score. Once per combat, the Sith may choose to tap into this and gain +3 BaB for two rounds. Independent Independent Force-users, more commonly refered to as 'Gray Jedi', can fall under two categories. First, Gray Jedi can describe Force-users who walk the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side. Second, it can describe Jedi who distance themselves from the Jedi Council and operate outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. T''rue'' Gray Jedi meet both qualifications and do not belong to any particular Force tradition.' Special '''Walk The Line': The character gains access to both Light and Dark side Force abilities with no penalty. They also recieve a +1 bonus to saves against hostile Force techniques. Class Feats A Force User may use feats to acquire various new Force Techniques . Category:Class Category:Class Category Category:Force Category:Jedi Category:Sith